


Colchicum

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: Morbidae Fabulae [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood Kink, Death Elements, Death Pulsion, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Metahumans, Monstrous Lover, Near Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifice, That's quite weird and insane, Underage Sex, Violence, Werewolf, Wounds, insane
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla quinta delle BadwrongWeeks organizzate da Lande di Fandom (prompt tratto dalla prima settimana)Quanto al temibile Signore della Foresta, la strega coprì le spalle della giovane con uno splendido mantello rosso: l’avrebbe protetta dalle belve e dal freddo lungo la strada del ritorno e avrebbe consentito a lei e alle sue compagne di tornare l’anno successivo con una nuova offerta. Quel mantello, spiegò, era la sua unica protezione contro lo spietato sovrano delle bestie.- Ricorda: il Re della Foresta segna sempre con il sangue ciò che gli appartiene- le disse, prima di svanire.Da allora, ogni anno e fino a quando il sole fosse tornato a sorgere e a girare nel cerchio delle montagne, a una fanciulla del villaggio veniva assegnato il terribile compito di indossare sulle proprie spalle quella stessa mantella e avventurarsi nel bosco.





	Colchicum

**Author's Note:**

> **Questa storia tratta tematiche delicate e che possono urtare la sensibilità del lettore.**  
>  Sebbene si tratti di un racconto simbolico che vuole esplorare un modo specifico di immaginare il sesso come "morte" e "contatto con l'ignoto", vi si parla di sangue, rapporti non consensuali o parzialmente tali, rapporti con creature mostruose/extra-umane e desiderio di morte. Si fa inoltre riferimento al sangue mestruale.  
> Per la natura di questi argomenti, la sua lettura è purtroppo limitata agli utenti del sito e in ogni caso sconsigliata a chiunque si senta turbato dai suoi contenuti.  
> Non ho bloccato i commenti perché intimamente convinta che la democrazia sia un valore; tuttavia, poiché rivendico la mia libertà come autore, voglio chiarire sin d'ora che pur nella consapevolezza di quanto questi temi siano delicati non intendo riformulare o modificare il racconto a scopi censori/edulcorativi/edificanti. Il senso di questa storia è la violenza che vi si narra; modificarla significa eliminare il presupposto necessario della sua scrittura, e poiché io sono interessata ai meccanismi che legano l'immaginario sessuale alle idee di violenza, morte e perdita di sé questo non è, almeno al momento, possibile.  
> Tutte le critiche sono come sempre ben accette e ve ne ringrazio sin da ora.

_**Cholchicum** _

 

 

 

Dal Libro dei Culti e delle Leggende dei Popoli di Havayøð

 

 

 _Molto tempo fa, ci interessa poco il luogo preciso, nel cuore di una regione boschiva in cui le foreste erano tanto fitte che il sole faticava a penetrar_ _vi s_ _orgeva un villaggio di appena poche decine di anime. Poiché si trovava esattamente centro di una valle e lungo la riva di un fiume, la gran parte dei commerci_ _vi aveva luogo_ _durante la bella stagione._  
_Ma con l’avvento del gelo e l’accorciarsi delle giornate, il fiume ghiacciava e i boschi circostanti si ricoprivano di una spessa coltre di neve. Le vie d’accesso alla conca, già accidentate, si facevano impraticabili; i valichi innevati e le mulattiere congelate costituivano un’implacabile barriera, destinata ad imprigionare gli abitanti del villaggio per tutta la durata dell’inverno._  
_Era opinione comune degli abitanti di quella regione che la crudeltà con cui la stagione invernale si abbatteva sulla loro valle fosse la conseguenza di un antico sortilegio, gettato su quelle terre ad opera di una strega._  
_Infatti, molti secoli prima, la superstizione nei confronti del bosco e dei suoi invisibili abitanti era così radicata fra la gente che molte donne, sospettate di stringere rapporti illeciti con gli spiriti della foresta,_ _venivano e_ _siliate dall’abitato._ _C_ _ondotte in una capanna a grande distanza dal villaggio_ _e qui_ _legate_ _perché non potessero fuggirne,_ _le si_ _abbandona_ _va_ _alle bestie feroci e alla furia degli elementi._  
_Tuttavia, una di queste infelici creature (a seconda della credenza, ingiustamente condannata al supplizio oppure dotata di spaventosi poteri e animata da incrollabile risentimento), mentre moriva di fame e di freddo avrebbe scagliato sui suoi aguzzini una terribile maledizione._

 _L’anno della sua morte, il gelo calò come una scure sulla gente del villaggio: molti morirono, molti fuggirono oltre i valichi appena le prime brecce aperte dal disgelo_ _glie ne offrirono l’occasione_ _._  
_Nella speranza di placare la sete di vendetta che animava lo spirito della strega, i capi del villaggio tentarono di portare doni ed offerte fin davanti alla capanna: nessun uomo che vi fu inviato fece ritorno._  
_Ma, un giorno, una fanciulla coraggiosa si era avventurata per le vie del bosco con un cesto di primizie; giunta davanti alla capanna, aveva trovato la porta aperta e, fattasi coraggio, vi era entrata._  
_Dei resti della strega non c’era più traccia; tuttavia, decisa a portare a termine la sua impresa, la fanciulla aveva deposto il cesto al centro della casupola e si era inginocchiata a pregare._  
_Commossa da tanto coraggio, la strega le si era mostrata. La fanciulla, che l’aveva conosciuta in vita, la riconobbe: subito le si rivolse chiedendole di avere misericordia almeno dei bambini più piccoli, che a causa del freddo e della fame non avevano alcuna speranza di sopravvivere fino alla primavera._  
_Ma la maledizione, spiegò la strega, una volta scagliata non poteva essere sollevata in alcun modo; anzi, se fosse stata lasciata libera di seguire il suo corso, di lì a pochi anni il gelo che ammantava la valle sarebbe divenuto perenne, perché i cuori di coloro che avevano ucciso tante giovani donne innocenti erano assai più gelidi e infecondi di qualsiasi inverno, e così come essi non avevano avuto pietà_ _e_ _anzi_ _avevano infierito sulle loro_ _vittime, allo stesso modo il freddo avrebbe stretto la sua morsa intorno al villaggio finché anche l’ultimo nato della sua gente non fosse morto e il suo corpo non fosse stato ricoperto di uno spesso strato di brina._  
_Tuttavia, soggiunse, le forze del bosco non erano insensibili alla pietà e al valore degli uomini e, fortunatamente,_ _le sarebbe stato possibile almeno persuadere_ _gli spiriti del bosco_ _in modo che trattenessero_ _la loro collera._  
_Ma_ _l’ira del Signore della Foresta,_ _quella_ _era di gran lunga la più temibile, tanto che lei stessa poteva solo offrirle un modo di ingannarlo piuttosto che intercedere per la sua gente presso di lui._  
_Se ogni anno, agli albori dell’inverno, una fanciulla innocente avesse sfidato i pericoli del viaggio per offrire alle creature del bosco i doni della terra, proprio come lei aveva fatto quel giorno, il villaggio sarebbe sopravvissuto alla neve e all’isolamento:_ _questa fu la sua promessa_ _._  
_Quanto al temibile Signore della Foresta, la strega coprì le spalle della giovane con uno splendido mantello rosso: l’avrebbe protetta dalle belve e dal freddo lungo la strada del ritorno e avrebbe consentito a lei e alle sue compagne di tornare l’anno successivo con una nuova offerta. Quel mantello, spiegò, era la sua unica protezione contro_ _lo_ _spietato sovrano delle bestie._  
_\- Ricorda: il Re della Foresta segna sempre con il sangue ciò che gli appartiene- le disse, prima di svanire._  
_Da allora, ogni anno e fino a quando il sole fosse tornato a sorgere e a girare nel cerchio delle montagne, a una fanciulla del villaggio veniva assegnato il terribile compito di indossare sulle proprie spalle quella stessa mantella e avventurarsi nel bosco._  
_Dico terribile perché, nonostante la protezione del magico indumento, non sempre le fanciulle facevano ritorno al villaggio; quanto al mantello, tuttavia, anche quando la sua portatrice rimaneva sepolta nelle profondità del bosco, lo si ritrovò sempre alle soglie del villaggio, perfettamente integro, e tale si conservò attraverso i secoli, fino al giorno in cui incomincia la nostra storia_.

 

I

Mira e Mara erano cresciute insieme come sorelle; tuttavia, la prima era figlia del capo villaggio, la seconda non era che un’orfana abbandonata alla compassione del prossimo dopo la morte della madre (suo padre era morto quando lei non era ancora nata, e il suo corpo, disperso lungo le gole montane, non era mai stato ritrovato).  
Il capo del villaggio, un uomo assai influente che aveva molti amici al di là delle montagne e per questo godeva di particolare prestigio presso la sua gente, aveva deciso di assicurare anche alla piccola orfana un tetto sotto il quale vivere. Nonostante non le avesse mai fatto mancare niente e si fosse sempre preso cura di lei e di ogni sua necessità, non si poteva dire certo che la considerasse come una figlia e, anzi, usava mille piccole precauzioni che rendessero sempre ben evidente la differenza fra lei e Mira, la sua adorata figlia minore, l’unica femmina che avesse avuto da sua moglie prima della sua morte.  
Mira, dal canto suo, era molto affezionata a Mara; proprio perché non aveva altre sorelle e la madre era morta quando lei era molto piccola si era spesso sentita sola e, se non fosse stato per la piccola orfana che la seguiva ovunque andasse, si sarebbe probabilmente lasciata morire di noia e di malinconia.  
Perché Mara e Mira differivano fra di loro per carattere e forma quanto il sole è diverso dalla luna, e la terra dal mare: la prima era forte, robusta e allegra, con lunghi capelli neri e grandi occhi scuri; la seconda era delicata, bionda e pallida, sorrideva di rado e sembrava continuamente preda di un’inafferrabile nostalgia.  
Il padre, che in cuor suo non nutriva una grande opinione di Mara, era tuttavia soddisfatto di averla presa sotto il suo tetto: la sua amatissima Mira sembrava averne tratto grande giovamento e questo era tutto ciò che gli importava.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per renderla felice e mai, in nessun caso, avrebbe consentito a nulla e a nessuno di farle del male.  
Pensava così, e il suo prestigio gli permetteva di non vedersi mai smentito nei fatti, fino a che a Mira e Mara, che erano nate a poca distanza l’una dall’altra, non raggiunsero l’età di quattordici anni.

Quello era il momento che aveva atteso con tanto timore fin dalla nascita della sua figliola.

Infatti, proprio fra le fanciulle di quell’età veniva sorteggiata ogni anno quella che avrebbe dovuto offrire il sacrificio alle creature del bosco, e ogni famiglia doveva necessariamente offrire una propria figlia o nipote in quell’età affinché il suo nome venisse scritto sopra un osso di lepre appositamente predisposto e lavorato.  
Tutti gli ossi sarebbero stati riposti dentro un sacchetto di pelle di lepre, e lanciati in aria quattro volte prima di ripescarne uno. La fanciulla il cui nome era scritto su quell’osso era la prescelta, e nessuno avrebbe potuto ribellarsi alla decisione del destino.  
Per fortuna, l’orfana che il capo villaggio si era preoccupato di adottare per tempo faceva perfettamente al caso suo: nessuno avrebbe contestato la sua decisione di offrire lei al posto di Mira per la cerimonia, e infatti così avvenne.  
Per grande sfortuna di Mara, il suo nome venne estratto: da lì a pochi giorni avrebbe dovuto indossare la mantella fatata e si sarebbe dovuta inoltrare nel bosco, senza nessuna certezza di fare ritorno al villaggio che l’aveva vista crescere.  
La ragazza accettò la sua sorte con il sorriso sulle labbra: che altro avrebbe potuto fare?

Era fiduciosa che la fortuna l’avrebbe assistita, e si dette una grande pena per convincerne anche Mira.

\- Non sono sempre stata aiutata, proprio quando mi trovavo nelle peggiori difficoltà? Sono sicura che me la caverò anche questa volta e che potremo riabbracciarci un’altra volta e festeggiare insieme il solstizio!  
Ma Mira, che faceva finta di credere alle sue rassicurazioni, era piombata nella più cupa disperazione; quando il padre aveva annunciato loro la sua scelta, il suo cuore si era gonfiato di una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima, una sorta di dolore che le bruciava l’anima e che si riaccendeva ogni volta che tornava a sorprendere sul viso paterno quell’espressione falsamente contrita di chi in realtà è ben soddisfatto di come gli stiano andando le cose.  
Non conosceva il nome di quel sentimento, ma la tormentava così spesso in quei giorni che alla fine lo trovò: era odio.  
Anche se Mara avesse fatto ritorno, la sua pace non poteva tornare con lei; suo padre aveva messo a rischio la vita della persona che le era più cara al mondo, della sua amata sorella, e da quel giorno il fuoco dell’odio e del risentimento avrebbe continuato a covarle dentro.

E se poi Mara non fosse tornata affatto e fosse morta al suo posto (perché non le sfuggiva certo il motivo che aveva spinto suo padre ad agire, e anzi le era sorto il terribile sospetto che lui avesse progettato tutto sin dall’inizio)? Come sarebbe potuta sopravvivere alla solitudine e al rancore?

Fu così che riprese una vecchia abitudine alla quale indulgeva spesso, da bambina, prima che Mara arrivasse a illuminare le sue tristi giornate, e per la quale il padre non aveva mai mancato di sgridarla aspramente ogni volta che la sorprendeva.  
Quando era ancora sola, infatti, si spingeva a passeggiare fino ai margini del bosco; si sedeva su una pietra liscia e rotonda, una pietra bianca che il sole scaldava con i suoi raggi, e là, fra la penombra gettata dai primi rami ricoperti di denso fogliame, restava per ore ad ascoltare la remota esistenza del bosco ed il suo oscuro respiro che gonfiava la terra.  
Sua madre, all’età di quattordici anni, era stata scelta per l’offerta; di quel tempo della sua vita, Mira rammentava, le aveva parlato tenendola sulle ginocchia proprio lì, su quella stessa pietra, nei brevi pomeriggi autunnali in cui il padre era impegnato nei suoi uffici di capo del villaggio.  
Ma gli anni, trascorrendo, avevano avvolto in una patina di oblio il racconto di sua madre; ora, tornando a quel punto sul margine del bosco, non riusciva a ricordare che la sensazione di tepore del corpo materno attorno a lei, e la dolcezza di una voce che le sussurrava nelle orecchie misteri ormai cancellati dalla sua memoria.  
Nei giorni che precedevano la cerimonia dell’Offerta, Mira trascorse lunghe ore osservando la foresta che, di lì a poco, avrebbe potuto inghiottire per sempre la sua amica; pensava spesso anche a sua madre e si sforzava di ricordare i particolari di quello che le aveva rivelato quando era ancora troppo piccola per capire.  
In quel tempo, mentre era assorta con gli occhi fissi fra il fogliame, le capitò spesso di cogliere un leggero movimento- ora uno scuotersi delle fronde, ora un’ombra che scorreva veloce, ora il crepitio di minuscoli sassi. Allora balzava in piedi e si inoltrava di qualche passo fra i rami, tremando per il timore che qualcosa potesse afferrarla e trascinarla nell’oscurità, e allo stesso tempo turbata da un’incontenibile necessità di sapere.  
Allora, le foglie secche cadevano fra i suoi capelli, ramoscelli morti e piccole radici le si conficcavano nel bordo del vestito, graffiandole le caviglie, facendola quasi inciampare; l’odore del bosco le riempiva le narici fino a farle girare la testa.  
Una volta, confusa per il mormorio del vento e obnubilata da quella strana sensazione di debolezza, scivolò sulla terra bagnata e si ferì al polso contro un rovo. La sensazione del sangue che stillava fra l’erba la risvegliò bruscamente, e si avvide di essersi allontanata troppo dal villaggio; così, con il cuore in gola, tornò indietro senza accorgersi che sul rovo era rimasto un lembo della sua veste, sporco di un sangue che non veniva dalla sua ferita.

 

Da quel giorno, la paura di Mira per il bosco e per il destino della sua adorata sorella si trasformò in ossessione. I suoi sonni erano agitati da sogni in cui le radici degli alberi la avvolgevano trascinandola in un mondo verde come gli abissi di un stagno. Spesso si alzava nella notte con l’impressione di essere stata chiamata; chiudendo gli occhi, l’ombra della luna attraverso la finestra le sembrava disegnare figure misteriose e il vento le portava, in folate improvvise, un profumo di terra, di ferro e di erbe macerate che non poteva provenire se non dalle viscere della foresta.  
In simili condizioni, la sua mente, turbata da vagi terrori e da indefinibili premonizioni, si avventurava in territori pericolosi: presto iniziò a pensare che il padre meritasse una punizione esemplare, e allo stesso tempo che l’oracolo doveva aver sbagliato e che, se non fosse stato per gli inganni di suo padre, sarebbe toccato a lei presentare l’Offerta, così come era toccato a sua madre prima di lei.  
Le sembrava di ricordare una promessa di cui sua madre le aveva parlato: il contenuto di questa promessa, però, continuava ad eludere la sua memoria, ed era come se fuggisse da le per nascondersi nel fitto della boscaglia, dove, se ne convinceva sempre di più, doveva trovarsi una risposta a quell’antica malinconia che Mara aveva scacciato per tanti anni, ma che ora tornava a farsi viva in lei procurandole quasi una sorta di sofferenza fisica.  
L’ultima notte prima della Cerimonia, quando le prime nubi gonfie di pioggia e di gelo si affacciavano minacciose all’orizzonte della conca, Mira fece l’ultimo e più terribile sogno dei molti che l’avevano visitata dal giorno della Scelta.

 

Si trovava al centro di una radura, davanti a una costruzione di rami che si elevava fino al cielo: sotto l’ombra di enormi foglie verdi, su un tappeto di fiori bianchi, le sembrava di trovarsi di fronte a una cattedrale- costruita però da mani che non potevano certamente dirsi umane.  
Il luogo emanava lo splendore e la minacciosità delle cose proibite: sentiva infatti che non avrebbe mai dovuto trovarsi lì.  
Ma, ai suoi piedi, c’era un corpo avvolto in una mantella rossa: a prima vista non ne poteva distinguere le fattezze.  
Si chinò, tremando, fra le teste dei fiori che fremevano insieme a lei, e scoprì il viso della fanciulla avvolta nel mantello. Per la sorpresa, ricadde all’indietro: i petali bianchi volavano intorno a lei e cadevano sopra la stoffa rossa come fiocchi di neve.

La giovane non era altri che lei stessa, riversa fra i suoi stessi capelli biondi.  
Il volto di un pallore mortale, una profonda ferita le secava la gola con un taglio che aveva qualcosa di osceno.  
Stringendosi le mani al collo cercò di riprendere il dominio su di sé: _è solamente un sogno_ , tento di convincersi.  
Appena questo pensiero sfiorò la sua mente, la cattedrale prese a dissolversi davanti a lei come se si fosse trattato di un cumulo di sabbia; un vento feroce le si sollevò intorno e i petali, divelti e trascinati, presero a colpirla graffiandola in viso, finché non fu costretta a coprirsi la testa con le braccia e a rannicchiarsi nella terra dura.  
Passò un tempo incredibilmente lungo in cui Mira non desiderava altro che di svegliarsi; ma il vento cessò e, quando osò guardare oltre lo spiraglio fra i suoi avambracci, vide che non c’era più nulla attorno a lei se non una densa nebbia. Il corpo, però, si trovava ancora immobile, abbandonato ai suoi piedi nella stessa posizione di poco prima. Pareva che per lui il vento non avesse mai infuriato.  
\- Sto ancora sognando- mormorò fra sé e sé per farsi forza.  
**“** _ **Questo non è un sogno: è una promessa”.**_  
Una voce profonda risuonò di fronte a lei in un punto confuso fra nebbia.  
Mentre tentava di svegliarsi, l’occhio le cadde sul corpo: era gonfio, adesso, orribilmente straziato da segni di graffi e di zanne, ma il viso era cambiato.  
Adesso i capelli erano neri e i tratti, sebbene maciullati dalla furia delle belve, erano quelli di sua sorella Mara.

 

***

La luna si affacciava appena sulle creste della conca, soffuse di un alone di bianca umidità: una densa foschia, mollemente sparsa sopra la superficie della terra, dissipava i rumori sospingendoli verso gli angoli della notte.  
Poiché quella era la sera prima del sacrificio, la gran parte degli abitanti aveva alzato un po’ troppo il gomito- i più, per festeggiare il fatto che le proprie figlie avessero scampato la Scelta, alcuni per spirito di solidarietà, altri semplicemente perché ogni scusa tornava utile per ubriacarsi e gozzovigliare.  
Se soltanto qualcuno avesse vegliato, in quel villaggio che pareva sepolto in sé stesso come per effetto di un sortilegio, avrebbe forse potuto distinguere, nella lattescenza lunare, l’orlo di un mantello rosso che battendo su un paio di pallidi calcagni scompariva rapidamente nel ventre del bosco.

 

 

II

Aveva rubato il mantello ed il cesto di primizie che, come da tradizione, dovevano essere conservati nella casa del capo villaggio durante la notte che precedeva l’Offerta, ed era scivolata attraverso il villaggio. Nonostante la nebbia attutisse i suoni, le sue orecchie attente a cogliere il minimo rumore rimbombavano ancora dei suoi passi sulla terra battuta e del lieve russare che si alzava dalle case intorno a lei.  
Con il cuore in gola, aveva camminato rasente i muri tentando di sbirciare da sotto il cappuccio, troppo ampio per la sua fragile testolina, e aveva accelerato il passo non appena si era trovata in vista del bosco, quasi certa che all’improvviso qualcuno la sorprendesse e la afferrasse per il bordo della mantella.  
Tuttavia, per quanto si fosse guardata intorno e poi indietro, ne era quasi certa: nessuno si era accorto di lei. A dire il vero, le era sembrato d’intravedere un’ombra sulle soglie della foresta e a tutta prima ne era rimasta spaventata. Ma si era trattato semplicemente un breve baluginio, qualcosa di cui, pochi secondi dopo averla notata, non riusciva più a ricordare né i contorni né perché l’avesse tanto turbata.  
Di certo, i pericoli più grandi si annidavano al centro del bosco, a qualche ora dal punto in cui trovava. Avrebbe dovuto mantenere la calma fino ad allora, senza mai dimenticare che era ancora troppo vicina al villaggio. In quel momento, infatti, ciò che temeva di più si trovava dietro di lei. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare ai pericoli della foresta, ma solo all’eventualità di essere fermata e di non poter impedire quello che…

  
Per un po’ camminò a passo spedito, la testa bassa, le spalle strette nel mantello in cui il tutto il suo corpo sciacquava; il cesto le pendeva a un braccio e accompagnava il suo passo oscillando e scricchiolando impercettibilmente. La notte spandeva la sua luminosa fragilità sopra il bosco: qui, la nebbia non era riuscita a penetrare. Fra le fronde, il terso chiarore della luna stillava su di lei e sul sentiero parzialmente ingombro di radici e cumuli di foglie

che i suoi piccoli piedi calpestavano senza mai incespicarvi, quasi possedessero una misteriosa memoria di quei luoghi.

Trascorse all’incirca un’ora: ormai, la separava dal villaggio una distanza sufficientemente da impedirle di essere raggiunta.  
_Ora sono veramente sola_.  
Stanca per la molta strada percorsa in così poco tempo, si sedette a riposare su un masso erboso e si guardò intorno. Non c’era nulla di minaccioso o di angosciante in quel luogo; dalla terra si alzava un tenue vapore, il cui profumo la cullava inducendola in un dolce torpore.  
_Chissà se dorme ancora o se si è già accorta che manco?_ , si chiese, stringendosi le gambe al petto. La fronte abbandonata contro le ginocchia, il ricordo di Mara e del suo sorriso le diedero un po’ di calore.

 

“ _ **Stenterai a crederlo, ma la vita continuerà anche senza di te.**_  
_**Anzi, forse sarà persino migliore.**_  
_**È plausibile che ti piangeranno, è vero; ma dopo un po’, si abitueranno.**_  
_**Si abitueranno e non ricorderanno più nulla di te.**_  
_**Perché tu non farai mai ritorno, mia cara.**_  
_**E anche se ritornassi, non sarebbe che una menzogna.**_  
_**Già da prima che fossi nata, non eri che una menzogna.**_  
_**Non vuoi venire a conoscere la verità?”**_

 

 

Mira aprì di colpo gli occhi: lo spavento la scosse dal sonno in cui doveva essere scivolata senza avvedersene e lei perse l’equilibrio. Cadde all’indietro, in mezzo a una macchia di rovi che non aveva notato prima, e precipitando batté la testa contro qualcosa di duro che si nascondeva tra i rami spinosi. Il cesto le si staccò dal braccio e le primizie rovinarono a terra, spargendo tra le zolle umide, rotolando fin dentro il fango.

Di colpo, il suo mondo era diventato nero.

 

 

 

II

 

 

Quando rinvenne, il bruciore dei graffi di rovo e le vesciche provocate dall’ortica le diedero la dolorosa certezza di essere ancora viva.  
Il suolo le si era spalancato intorno seppellendola dentro una molle voragine: balzò in piedi inorridita, accorgendosi che la terra era ruzzolata sopra di lei e che sulle sue braccia e sul suo petto si contorcevano piccoli insetti bianchi e corti lombrichi.  
Sputando dalla bocca il terreno che vi si era insinuato e percuotendosi per scacciare gli animaletti, si accorse che i graffi erano più profondi di quanto avesse immaginato: da alcuni il sangue colava ancora macchiandole i piedi.  
Proprio mentre si esaminava le braccia nude, si accorse di aver smarrito il mantello. Anche il cesto era perduto.  
Si guardò intorno: il luogo in cui si trovava non poteva certamente essere la luminosa radura in cui ricordava di essersi assopita.  
Sopra di lei, un’erta di terra incolta sormontata da un fitto di rovi sembrava indicare chiaramente che dovesse essere scivolata da lassù: a ben vedere, in fatti, le parve di distinguere un lembo di stoffa rossa che pendeva leggermente mosso dal vento.  
Tentò allora di arrampicarsi e di raggiungerlo, abbrancandosi disperatamente alle radici che nella sua caduta aveva smosso. La terra, però, le smottava sotto i piedi e gli appigli erano troppo esili: le si rompevano fra le mani, il secco suono del legno che riecheggiava alle sue spalle.  
Dopo svariati tentativi, che la riportavano sempre a ruzzare dolorosamente al fondo della salita, decise di rinunciare e si lasciò andare contro il costone terroso, sporca di foglie secche, ferita e terribilmente stanca.  
Davanti a lei si apriva una sorta di pianoro conchiuso da altissimi alberi: sulla sua testa, i rami si infittivano fratturando l’ombra della luna in un groviglio di segmenti neri che scorrevano verso gli angoli della conca, dove l’ormai debole luce dell’astro notturno non aveva più la forza di penetrare.  
Un vento sottile ed ostinato vibrava fra i tronchi: l’atmosfera, satura dei grevi aromi del sottobosco, emanava un odore e una presenza selvaggia, spaventosa, dalla quale le sembrava che solo quell’ultimo lembo di stoffa rossa avesse ancora qualche potere di difenderla.  
_Non ho nulla, né il mantello, né le offerte. Mi ucciderà_ , pensò.

Per la prima volta, il terrore si impossessò di lei: era una cosa fredda e malevola che le si insinuava nel cuore e spegneva in lei ogni speranza. Pensare a Mara, adesso, le sembrò inutile, l’immagine del suo sorriso perfino detestabile.  
Il villaggio non era solo lontano: era ormai qualcosa di un altro mondo.

 _A cui non appartengo più e al quale non farò più ritorno_.  
Le tornavano in mente soltanto ora le parole udite in quello strano torpore che l’aveva avvolta dopo aver battuto la testa: la voce che le aveva pronunciate parlava direttamente alla sua mente, alla sua anima, ed era certamente la stessa del sogno.  
_In che senso “sono sempre stata una menzogna”?_

Mentre rimuginava, d’un tratto le parve di intravedere qualcosa che si muoveva fra le ombre del terreno. Subito dopo, un fruscio di rami, ed ecco: freddo e indifferente alla sua solitudine, alle mille solitudini della terra, si alzò sfiorandola il vento.  
In fondo alla conca, in un punto fra gli alberi in cui le fronde si diradavano cedendo alla luce, poteva ora distinguere con chiarezza un prato interamente coperto di fiori bianchi; e bianchi, i loro petali strappati dal vento galleggiavano nella luna come bolle nella trasparenza dell’acqua.  
Rabbrividendo si tirò su; si puntellava contro la parete e la terra le franava intorno e sopra la testa. Sugli avambracci, il sangue si era ormai rappreso insieme con la terra.  
Così, stringendosi nelle sue stesse braccia, si spinse verso quell’unico fulcro bianco intorno al quale il bosco come un vortice la andava chiudendo.

 

Il fresco madore dei fiori sotto i suoi piedi sembrò rinfrancarla.

Più avanzava fra i calici e più questi sembravano alzarsi intorno a lei- o forse era la terra a sprofondare fra gli steli? Presto le candide teste la raggiunsero alle spalle.  
Gravidi di rugiada, al suo passaggio i calici la aspergevano con una pioggia fredda e disseminata dei loro stami filamentosi. Così, la terra che la ingrommava scivolò dal suo corpo, lavata via assieme al sangue: le sue ferite aperte scintillavano rosse nel suo pallore e sotto la trasparenza della veste ormai fradicia.  
_Che fiori sono?_ , si chiese sfiorandone le corolle: si sfarinavano fra le sue mani, alcuni lasciandovi sature chiazze d’oro. Per quanto si sforzasse, non poteva ricordarne i nomi.

 

_**Colchico e croco.** _

La voce era così vicina, adesso!  
Mira si fermò: intorno a lei, da ogni parte, una corte senza volto splendeva naufragando nel vento.  
Davanti a lei, al limitare dell’ombra, la notte si aggrappava alla terra per mezzo di una colossale struttura- la grande cattedrale di rami e di liane e di rovo, _quella che ho visto nel sogno_.  
_**La mia reggia, il mio tempio.**_  
_**Il luogo a cui richiamo tutto ciò che è mio**_.

 

Un sibilo, fra i rami: nel groviglio di sterpi e corteccia, nella trama di fitti fogliami, Mira intravide (solo per un attimo) un occhio giallo.  
Sussultò, d’istinto mosse un passo indietro; mormorante, la folla di colchici le si strinse alle spalle. Alcuni steli le si annodarono alle caviglie per impedirle di fuggire e la scia gialla lasciata dagli stami le macchiò la veste.

Uno schianto, adesso- il suono di qualcosa di immane che venga spezzato: rinunciando a divincolarsi, Mira si lasciò andare fra i fiori che la sostenevano. _Sommergetemi,_ pregò, _ho troppa paura_.  
_**Se hai così tanta paura, dimmi, perché non distogli lo sguardo?**_

Ed era vero, pensò, la voce aveva ragione: perché non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall’oscurità che, davanti a lei, si allungava e si contraeva ed ora, ecco, si era coagulata in una sagoma enorme, la sagoma di un lupo?  
La forma si allungò fuori e intorno alla cattedrale, colando e strappandosi fuori dal buio per venire alla luce nel cerchio numinescente in cui lei lo attendeva, tremando insieme ai fiori e alle foglie che la avvincevano.

Ora avanzava, divincolandosi da sé stessa, come in preda a uno spasmo: e quelle che nella penombra erano sembrati garretti si trasmutavano in gambe, e quelle che erano state zampe artigliate ora erano braccia, e il corpo coperto di setole fratto e subito poi ricomposto in un bacino e un ventre e uno sterno, su cui la luce si rifrangeva per l’innaturale candore della pelle.  
Ormai a pochi passi da lei, anche il muso e le zanne si erano trasformati in un volto: ma nemmeno per un istante Mira avrebbe potuto illudersi che si trattasse di un volto umano.  
Da sotto il vello che gli copriva la spalle e la fronte, l’Altro- non poteva certo chiamarlo uomo- le sorrise. Di lui, in effetti, poteva distinguere soltanto la bocca e il mento: gli occhi erano nascosti sotto il cappuccio.

 

\- Credo che tu abbia perso questo- disse, gettando intorno alle sue spalle il mantello rosso.  
Era freddo e sapeva di terra e di notte, e anche il corpo dell’Altro odorava delle stesse cose, ma sulla sua pelle il loro odore era selvaggio e doloroso. Le penetrò le narici e per la violenza della sensazione gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.  
Reclinò la testa perché lui non le vedesse, nascondendo la fronte nella spalla.  
Una mano artigliata le afferrò il mento.  
\- Sei identica a tua madre.  
L’Altro si chinò su di lei, accostando il viso al suo: la sua pelle era ruvida e fresca e il vello la pungeva. Osò girare lo sguardo e incontrò un paio di occhi dorati, immersi nell’oscurità.  
Vincendo la paura, parlò.  
\- Chi sei? La conoscevi?  
L’Altro rise: era una risata minacciosa e profonda, colma di tempeste e di gole e di forre, in cui non penetra mai il sole o, se lo fa, non è che per incendiare.  
\- Certamente, e molto bene. Aveva un debito con me.  
\- Che genere di debito?

\- A voler essere più precisi, lo chiamerei piuttosto un furto.

\- Che cosa…- Mira trattene il fiato; le dita erano scese lungo la guancia, nel solco fra la spalla ed il collo, e qui l’Altro le aveva afferrato una ciocca ed ora ci giocava, torcendola dolcemente fra la propria unghia e la pelle di lei, in quel punto fragile e bianco sotto il quale corre azzurra l’arteria giugulare- …che cosa ti aveva rubato?  
L’Altro non rispose: ora aveva insinuato le dita tra i capelli e non smetteva di tormentarne le punte, sparse fra i fiori e sulle spalle di lei.  
Respirava con un rantolo roco, alitandole sul viso un odore misto di erbe macerate e di sangue. Scoprì i denti: erano aguzzi come zanne.  
\- Mi hai sognato spesso, ultimamente, non è vero?  
\- Io… credo di sì.  
L’Altro si chinò sul suo collo ma senza sfiorarla: aspirò il suo odore.  
\- Sai- mormorò: il suo fiato era freddo- non sono mai andato matto per quelle primizie autunnali.

Mira rabbrividì.  
\- Eri tu che ti affacciavi alla mia finestra, di notte? Che mi osservavi dal bosco?  
Gli steli dei colchici le stringevano i polsi e le caviglie: iniziarono a muoversi, trascinandola verso il terreno. Mentre tramontava fra i calici, vedeva Lui sorgere sopra di sé, una seconda luna: da sotto il cappuccio, i suoi occhi d’oro la intossicavano riducendola in una sorta di febbrile stupore.  
Scese poco dopo su di lei, nel loro letto di erba e di radici: i fiori erano così alti sopra di loro, e il cielo sembrava dimenticato dalla terra, troppo lontano oltre la livida abside d’alberi.  
Si accucciò contro di lei, chiudendola fra proprio corpo e il mantello rosso, entrambi fradici di petali.  
\- Oh, ma io ti ho sempre osservata. Ho sempre vegliato su di te.  
\- Perché mai lo avresti fatto?  
Le mani dell’Altro correvano lungo le sue braccia, lambivano con gesti circolari il contorno dei graffi aperti dalle spine di rovo: Mira soffiò di dolore.  
\- Io ho la massima cura di ognuna delle mie creature.  
\- Io non sono una tua creatura. Io appartengo al villaggio.  
La bocca dell’Altro si dischiuse sulla sua spalla: la morse. Il rosso stillò tra le foglie e il lamento di lei naufragò nell’indifferenza della notte.  
\- Una menzogna- le sussurrò nell’orecchio- nient’altro che una menzogna.  
Le leccò la ferita: la sua saliva bruciava ma sembrava risanare i tessuti. Lo sentì succhiare avidamente il suo sangue prima che la lacerazione si richiudesse come per magia.  
_Come è capace di questo prodigio?,_ si chiese, prima che la bocca dell’Altro si serrasse sulla sua, invadendola con il sapore del sangue e dell’erba.  
Le radici la strinsero mentre tentava di divincolarsi: senza pudore, l’Altro mosse la lingua dentro di lei e la schiacciò a terra con un movimento del bacino. Qualcosa di duro e di caldo che apparteneva al suo corpo freddo e avvolgente la colpì fra le cosce e lei provò lo stesso dolore penetrante che da pochi mesi la afferrava ai fianchi al ritorno di ogni luna.  
Il calore e il dolore del sangue mestruale proruppero fra le sue gambe, macchiando la veste e colando fra le zolle.

L’Altro mugolò fra le sue labbra, un suono che la turbava e al contempo le richiamava il sangue al seno e sul viso. Inarcò la schiena, desiderosa di sentire l’aria fredda sul collo e sulle spalle all’improvviso troppo calde: di colpo, le radici si sciolsero dalle sue braccia e dalle sue caviglie e la terra la accolsefacendosi più docile, più molle sotto il suo peso.  
La creatura rise dentro di lei e le sue mani artigliate le corsero lungo le cosce, divaricandole, accarezzandole le ginocchia con la punta delle unghie, incidendo piccoli graffi nella carne e sorridendo quando la sentiva premere e rabbrividire sotto di sé.  
A un tratto si staccò da lei, alzandosi per un istante sopra il mare di fiori intorno a loro- la pelle più bianca dei crochi, il vello più scuro della notte- e rituffandosi subito sul suo inguine.  
Un intenso odore di sangue e di sudore si sprigionò dai loro corpi: inebriato, l’Altro sembrò perdere l’equilibrio mentre sprofondava fra le sue cosce e la penetrava con la lingua, mordendo e graffiando, bevendole l’anima e le forze, _uccidendomi_.  
_Afferrandomi, mi lacera._  
Baciandomi, sutura le sue stesse lacerazioni.  
__**In fondo al tuo cuore, non hai sempre sentito la nostalgia della morte?  
** Io posso ucciderti e farti rinascere milioni e milioni di volte.  
Posso placare la tua sete di estinguimento.  
Sbranare la tua carne, ricomporla dalla terra in cui l’ho seminata.  
Non darti mai tregua.  
Se lo desideri.

 

 _Con tutta me stessa_.  
  
_**Perché è il desiderio che ti ha allontanato da me e che ti ha ricondotto alla mia casa. Alla tua casa. Alla quale appartieni e alla quale non puoi non fare ritorno**_.

 

Il viso rosso del suo sangue, la bocca oscenamente sporca del suo sangue, il suo sangue sul collo e sulle dita e sul petto, completamente ebbro di lei, l’Altro si rizzò sulle ginocchia: il mantello gli scivolò dalle spalle e, contro la luna, Mira distinse il profilo delle sue orecchie, le sue fattezze mostruosamente confuse fra uomo e bestia.  
Il terrore e il desiderio le tolsero il fiato: osservò le sue mani- le sue zampe- correre alla cintola e recidere la penombra fra di loro con il riflesso della luce sulla sua erezione.  
_**Come taglio la notte, taglierò anche te. Ti sacrificherò**_.  
Lentamente, stringendosi fra gli artigli, gli occhi lucidi e le zanne scoperte, il Lupo calò sopra e dentro di lei: il dolore la costrinse quasi a scalciarlo via ma, ancora una volta, i fiori si chiusero sopra di lei e la avvilupparono per impedirle i movimenti.  
Sconfitta e trascinata, si lasciò cadere: nella sua divina crudeltà, lui la inseguì per torturarla ancora e ancora e ancora, sempre più selvatico, sempre più necessario, finché il dolore non si contrasse in un piacere mille volte più insopportabile della sofferenza stessa.  
\- Apri la bocca- le mormorò nelle orecchie, quando ormai le forze la abbandonavano.  
Con quel poco vigore che le rimaneva, Mira obbedì: lui strappò una corolla fra quelle che li circondavano e con le punte delle dita la infilò tra le sue labbra e subito dopo vi si chinò sopra.  
\- Inghiottila- comandò, sorridendo.

Mentre gli occhi le si chiudevano e il sapore aspro del fiore le invadeva la gola aspergendola con la sua rugiada, ricordò le parole di sua madre.

  
“Q _ualsiasi cosa accada,_ _non tutto è perduto._  
Ma _non mangiare mai di quei fiori bianchi che ti offrirà: sono i suoi fiori.  
__Chi li mangia non farà mai più ritorno dal bosco”_.

 

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
